Utopie
by Torakurai Abunai
Summary: Une jeune amnésique se retrouve dans un monde dont elle ignore tout... Petit à petit elle va devoir s'y construire une nouvelle vie...en chamboulant pas mal celle des autres, et notament celle d'un célèbre épouvantail !
1. Où suis je ?

**Bon ben voilà c'est ma première fanfic donc merci de votre indulgence… et de vos futurs (nombreux ?) commentaires ! **

J'ai très mal à la tête. Un liquide chaud me coule sur les paupières, je l'essuie de la main et me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je souffre horriblement, et ma main est tachée de sang. Je la porte à nouveau à ma tête : sous mes doigts je peux sentir que la plaie n'est pas profonde, mais saigne énormément. J'essaye de me relever et parviens enfin à m'asseoir ; je n'ai pas la force d'aller plus haut. Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé : il y a une pierre tachée de sang près de moi, c'est sûrement la responsable de ma blessure, j'ai dût tomber…

Maintenant la question est de savoir comment j'ai pu passer du stade de terminale en cours de maths à celui de blessée à la tête en pleine forêt ! Alors que j'essaye de trouver une explication rationnelle à ma situation, mon regard tombe sur une sorte de bandeau, orné d'une note de musique. Il est un peu déchiré sur un coté et il est couvert de terre mais il fera un bon pansement, ou du moins le meilleur que je puisse me procurer dans l'immédiat. Je me saisi du bandeau et le noue solidement autour de ma tête. Je m'adosse à un arbre et, malgré l'absurdité et la précarité de ma situation, fini par m'endormir.

Et zut ! J'ai dormi, mais je ne suis toujours pas sorti de ce cauchemar ! Cette situation est totalement surréaliste ! Je fixe les arbres qui m'entourent comme s'ils allaient s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre. Malheureusement rien ne bouge et je fini par m'apercevoir que les ombres au sol commencent déjà à s'allonger, l'heure est sûrement plus avancée que je ne le croyais. J'essaye de me lever, chancelle, mais réussi à rester debout. M'appuyant aux arbres, je commence à me diriger à tout hasard vers le soleil. De toutes façons je ne peux pas rester là !

J'avance ainsi un bon quart d'heure avant qu'un bruit n'attire mon attention. Osant à peine croire à ma chance, je me ''précipite'' vers son origine. Une source ! Joie ! Bonheur ! Enfin de l'eau ! Je me laisse tomber à genoux et bois avidement. Ma soif étanchée, je dénoue mon bandeau afin de le laver, ma blessure se remet aussitôt à saigner. Je la nettoie rapidement et renoue le bandeau bien serré. J'aperçois mon reflet dans l'eau… Mes longs cheveux bruns sont poisseux de sang, je prends une minute pour les rincer. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à un shampoing mais qui sait ce que l'odeur du sang aurait pu attirer ! Je me sens légèrement rassurée maintenant. Ce point d'eau me fait un point de repère et je me sens un peu moins perdue… Déjà la nuit tombe tout à fait, mais je n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'impression que l'obscurité me protège, et ce depuis toujours. Les étoiles commencent à s'allumer dans le ciel. Je lève la tête pour les regarder, mais ne reconnaît aucune constellation. Encore une étrangeté de plus…

Je cherche désespérément l'étoile polaire des yeux afin de pouvoir me repérer quand un contact glacial sur mon cou me fait sursauter. La lame d'un étrange objet en pointe y est posée prête à m'égorger. Tétanisée, je n'ose pas me retourner et ne peux savoir qu'à sa voix que mon agresseur est un homme :

- C'est vrai que le ciel est magnifique ce soir…

**Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Je sais c'est la honte il est minuscule, mais la suite arrive bientôt et puis il fallait absolument que je le finisse comme ça …**


	2. De Charybde en Scylla

**Voilà ce chapitre-là est bien plus long que l'autre, c'est plus du double. C'est pas encore un roman mais il y a déjà plus de matière… Après, est-ce que la fin de ce chapitre est meilleure que la fin du premier, à vous d'en juger !**

La jeune fille n'osait toujours pas bouger, le temps était comme figé. Elle sentit une main lui attraper l'épaule pour la forcer à se retourner. Elle n'essaya même pas de résister tant elle était dépassée par les évènements. L'homme qui se tenait à présent devant elle avait les cheveux gris mais elle ne lui donnait pas la trentaine, un masque cachait tout le bas de son visage, un bandeau semblable à celui qu'elle avait utilisé comme garrot lui masquait l'œil gauche, et il gardait son arme pointée sur sa gorge. Il l'examina brièvement, son œil unique s'attardant particulièrement sur le bandeau, avant de revenir vers ses yeux. Ce regard plus qu'insistant mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise mais il lui tenait toujours l'épaule fermement, et la pression de la lame sur sa gorge la dissuadait de bouger. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte à quel point la jeune fille était terrorisée, fronçant les sourcils, il lâcha son épaule. Mais ce fut pour lui poser rapidement sa main sur le front. Elle sentit comme un courant la traverser et elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Elle s'éveilla de longues heures plus tard avec l'impression d'avoir dormi sur une planche de faquir. Gardant les yeux fermés afin de ne pas signaler qu'elle était réveillée, elle entreprit de faire le point. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, elle était couchée sur des feuilles, et ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient ligotés avec une corde bien trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse espérer s'en débarrasser… Elle entendit le bruit du frottement du métal sur la pierre, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner imperceptiblement : son kidnappeur était manifestement en train d'aiguiser son arme. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger pour l'instant.

- Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?

Il avait posé la question nonchalamment, comme si la réponse n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Il cessa d'aiguiser son kunaï pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'air toujours aussi détaché il demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'Oto No Kuni prépare ? Pourquoi cette attaque surprise ?

La jeune fille, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui racontait préféra garder le silence. Il attendit un moment avant de soupirer.

- Je m'y attendais un peu… _Il lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, le ton de sa voix était devenu dur._ Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de recourir à la force pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions mais comme celles-ci sont d'une importance capitale, je vais bien y être forcé si tu continues !

Elle dégagea sa tête et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- J…Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Bien sûr que tu le sais ! Tu arbores le bandeau des ninjas d'Oto No Kuni ! Et tu te trouves comme par hasard pile à l'endroit où ton complice m'a envoyé, je ne sais comment ! Tu…

Elle l'interrompit en criant, des larmes de rages dans les yeux :

- Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne suis pas ninja ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Ono To Nuki ! Si je porte ce bandeau c'est parce que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres pour panser ma blessure ! _Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge._ Laissez-moi partir !

Elle fondit en larmes. Le jeune homme resta interdit : un vrai ninja ne se désavouait jamais, et n'écorchait pas le nom de son village… Par acquis de conscience, il souleva le bandeau qu'elle portait au front et découvrit en effet une plaie relativement infectée, il remit doucement le pansement en place. D'un autre côté elle était peut-être simplement très bonne comédienne. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir… Se levant rapidement il sorti de la grotte sur un simple :

- Nous verrons bien si tu seras plus bavarde quand je reviendrai…

La jeune fille le vit disparaître avec un soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude. Qu'était-il parti faire ? Et surtout, que lui ferait-il quand il reviendrait ? Elle était en train de se débattre pour se défaire de ses liens quand elle aperçut l'arme avec lequel l'inconnu l'avait menacée, posée sur une pierre, à quelques pas d'elle. Rampant comme elle pouvait, elle s'approcha lentement jusqu'à saisir le kunaï entre ses dents. Elle s'en servit alors pour couper les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets, et se les frotta vigoureusement pour faire circuler un peu le sang avant de retrouver suffisamment d'agilité dans les doigts pour pouvoir trancher la corde qui retenait ses chevilles. Enfin libre, elle quitta la grotte le plus discrètement possible avant de s'engager dans les fourrés.

Apercevant le pied d'une montagne, elle décida d'en faire en partie l'ascension afin de voir si, de là-haut, elle ne pouvait pas repérer une ville, ou du moins une route. Elle commença par escalader mais, bien vite, elle tomba sur un sentier qui serpentait le long de la pente. Confiante, elle le suivit pendant un bon moment avant d'entendre des éclats de voix, des rires… Soulagée d'entendre enfin des voix humaines, elle se précipita et se retrouva finalement face à une bande d'hommes en grande discussion autour d'un coffre. A la seconde où ils la virent ils cessèrent leur conversation pour se relever rapidement. L'un d'eux poussa son voisin du coude en rigolant :

- En voilà une rencontre inattendue…

Interdite par leur attitude, la jeune fille s'arrêta. A présent, ils étaient tous en train de sourire, la dévisageant des pieds à la tête avec insistance. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant, instinctivement, elle recula. Il s'avança encore, menaçant…

- Allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur. On va juste s'amuser un peu avec toi…

Le reste de la bande se mit à rire bêtement, ravi de la terreur de leur future victime. Cette dernière continuait de reculer, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus du bord du vide. Quand elle s'en rendit enfin compte, il était trop tard. Son pied ne trouvant plus d'appui, elle bascula en arrière. Plus inquiet de perdre leur nouveau jouet que de sa mort possible, les brigands s'élancèrent et l'un d'entre eux réussit à la rattraper de justesse. Sans pour autant s'éloigner du bord, il la serra contre lui en essayant de l'embrasser. Malgré la proximité du ravin, la jeune fille lui décocha un bon coup de genoux dans une partie plus que sensible. L'homme hurla sous la douleur, relâchant brièvement son étreinte. Elle tenta alors de fuir mais il la rattrapa violemment par le poignet, le poing levé vers son visage…

 **Pour les néophytes, Oto No Kuni est le village du son, principal ennemi (du moins là où j'en suis ) de Konoha, village d'où est originaire le perso (si vous avez besoin de lire cette partie vous ne l'aurez pas encore reconnu…**

**Donc voilà c'est la fin (pas de la fic !) ! Bon, j'avoue que je n'aimerai pas être à sa place vu qu'à chaque fin de chapitre notre malheureuse héroïne sans nom (pour l'instant) se retrouve dans une situation plutôt délicate… Mais enfin bon ! Je ne vais pas la faire mourir au troisième chapitre ! Non ce serait trop court ! Quoi que ? Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…. Hum… Faut que j'y réfléchisse… Enfin bon ! Vous verrez bien au prochain : je vais essayer de le sortir demain ! Laissez vos commentaires, et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer c'est comme ça qu'on progresse. Si vous voulez me faire des compliments c'est pas grave vous pouvez le faire aussi…lol Ca motive quand même…**

**IMPORTANT : Si notre héroïne n'a pas de nom c'est pour permettre aux lectrices qui bavent devant Kakashi (Ne niez pas ! Vous êtes nombreuses !) de s'identifier plus facilement ! Mais bon, je vais pas pouvoir continuer longtemps donc : à toutes celles que ça intéresse, vous pouvez proposer un nom pour notre héroïne, pas forcément le votre, mais un nom qui vous ressemble dans les commentaires ! Je verrais ensuite je fais un vote ou quoi… Bonne imagination !**


	3. A la pointe du kunaï

**Et voici le chapitre trois tant attendu !** **Bonne lecture à tous ! Laissez moi plein de commentaires !**

La jeune fille restait paralysée face au coup qu'elle allait recevoir quand son agresseur stoppa brutalement son mouvement. Tournant son regard du poing de l'homme à son visage, elle réalisa qu'une petite étoile de fer venait de se ficher dans le front de son agresseur. Celui-ci restait immobile, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Finalement la mort repris ses droits et il s'abattit contre la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'eut rien à quoi se raccrocher et bascula dans le vide, comme au ralenti. Tentant désespérément de s'agripper à la paroi, elle se râpa la peau des mains, des bras et du torse contre les inégalités de la roche avant de réussir à saisir une aspérité du bras droit. Il y eut une espèce de claquement au niveau de son épaule et une douleur fulgurante lui fit lâcher prise. Elle entendit alors un léger sifflement et un kunaï vint se ficher dans la roche, à quelques centimètres de son cou, stoppant brutalement sa chute en clouant sa manche à la paroi. La peur du vide qui la séparait encore du sol, la douleur horrible qui lui parcourait le bras, la surprise de cette arme si près d'elle, et l'angoisse que celui qui l'avait lancée ne manque pas sa cible au prochain coup, voilà qui faisaient beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une même minute ! La jeune fille s'évanouit… Elle n'entendit donc pas le bruit du combat qui semblait se dérouler au-dessus d'elle, ni les cris des fuyards… Pas plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme au masque descendre la falaise à sa rencontre. Celui-ci s'arrêta près d'elle, la saisit fermement dans un bras et arracha le kunaï de la pierre de l'autre. Le choc de son corps tombant dans les bras de l'homme lui fit ouvrir les yeux un bref instant mais elle ne reprit pas vraiment connaissance. L'inconnu la ramena dans la caverne, et la déposa précautionneusement sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Quand l'épaule de la jeune fille toucha le sol elle se réveilla…Pour se rendre compte qu'elle était de retour à la case départ ! Elle n'était pas ligotée cette fois ce qui était plutôt un progrès, mais l'homme qui l'avait enlevée la regardait d'un peu trop près. Effrayée elle tenta de se reculer mais son bras droit ne répondait plus… Il haussa un sourcil :

La confiance règne à ce que je vois ! _Il regarda plus attentivement son épaule._ Attend…

Il fit un mouvement pour toucher son bras droit, la jeune fille eut alors un geste pour se saisir du kunaï qu'il portait à la ceinture de la main gauche. Il lui saisit fermement le poignet.

Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ça : si tu ne sais pas te servir d'une arme, elle peut se retourner contre toi…

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise, effrayée par leur proximité respective, elle tenta de le repousser :

Laissez moi !

Comprenant à son regard d'où venait le problème il la lâcha sur un :

C'était donc ça qui t'effrayait ! Rassure-toi : si j'avais voulu, ce serai déjà fait !

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il fronça les sourcils :

Si tu ne veux pas garder ton bras dans cet état tu ferais mieux de me laisser regarder…

Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? Vous avez essayé de me tuer !

Quand ? Quand j'ai lancé le kunaï ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est ce qui t'a empêchée de t'écraser au sol !

Elle resta interdite.

Vous voulez dire…que de là où vous étiez vous avez visé l'espace entre ma manche et mon bras pour me sauver la vie ? C'est impossible ! Personne n'aurait réussi un tir pareil !

Je ne rate jamais ma cible. _Dit-il simplement en lançant le kunaï vers l'entrée de la grotte._

Un bruit sourd ce fit entendre. Il lança un bref regard vers son origine et dit impassiblement :

Apparemment un des brigands de tout à l'heure était venu te récupérer…

La jeune fille frissonna à se souvenir. S'en apercevant, le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule gauche et lui dit :

C'est fini maintenant…

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux qui finit par devenir doucement reconnaissant.

Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas une ninj… Aïe !

Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'en se relâchant elle avait reporté le poids de son corps sur son bras droit, celui-ci ne pouvant la supporter. L'homme se pencha vers elle et l'aida à s'allonger en expliquant :

Ta manière de te déplacer, ta manière de te défendre, tu n'as rien de commun avec un ninja ! Sauf peut-être cette ''blessure de guerre'' que j'aimerai bien examiner d'ailleurs !

Elle s'allongea en signe d'assentiment, et il commença à relever précautionneusement sa manche. Mais l'épaule avait déjà commencée à enfler et il ne parvenait pas à la remonter assez haut. Il hésita un moment puis finit par saisir le bas du T-shirt qu'elle portait et par lui retirer sans plus de cérémonie. Devant son air scandalisé il dit :

Tu m'engueuleras plus tard ! Je suis désolé mais c'est ça ou ton bras aura triplé de volume avant demain…

Se résignant, la jeune fille n'en suivit pas moins tous les mouvements qu'il faisait avec une inquiétude manifeste. Après avoir palpé son bras, il apposa sa main sur l'épaule blessée. Elle sentit alors le même courant qui l'avait endormie la dernière fois et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque :

Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance si vous essayez de m'endormir sans prévenir !

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Il est possible que ce soit la même sensation que quand je t'ai endormie, après tout j'utilise aussi mon chakra, mais je te promets que ça va te soulager et c'est tout.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il fit déferler une bonne dose de chakra sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se remit en place dans un claquement sec.

Voilà ! Ca va aller mieux maintenant, mais tu vas mettre un moment à pouvoir te resservir de ton bras normalement et… Qu'est-ce que ça ?

Concentré entièrement sur le membre à soigner, il ne s'était pas aperçut que le corps de la jeune fille était couvert d'éraflures et d'hématomes. Elle grimaça :

C'est quand j'ai voulu me rattraper à la paroi…

Bon bah, au point où on en est, je vais m'en occuper aussi !

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille, les faisant glisser doucement le long de chaque blessure. La jeune fille frissonna à ce contact, les gestes du jeune homme étaient précis et doux, et elle sentait la douleur disparaître progressivement. Elle ne se rendit compte d'à quel point elle était tendue que quand il les retira en déclarant :

Je pense que ça devrait aller…

Il se rassit et la regarda un moment avant de reprendre :

Tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi tu te prenais toute seule en pleine forêt en arborant les couleurs d'Oto No Kuni ?

Elle porta la main gauche au bandeau sur son front.

Si j'avais su que ça m'attirerait autant de problèmes, je ne l'aurai jamais ramassé ! Je vais le retirer immédiatement !

Voyant qu'elle ne parvenais pas à détacher le bandeau avec son unique main valide, le ninja s'approcha d'elle pour défaire le nœud.

Oulala ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

De quoi ?

Tu as une sérieuse blessure à la tête, ce n'est pas très profond mais ça s'est infecté !

Je sais… C'est quand je suis arrivée ici je me suis cogné contre une pierre. Enfin, je suppose parce que je ne me souviens pas vraiment… Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'avant j'étais en cours de maths mais en fait je ne me souviens plus vraiment de à quoi ça correspond…

Tu te souviens de ton nom au moins ?

Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle…

**Hummm ! J'adore ce genre de fin ! Pas vous ? Bizarre… Lâchez vos commentaires et n'oubliez pas de proposer des noms (voir chap 2) !**


	4. Explications

**Alors voilà le nom est choisi ! Merci beaucoup à Marie dont le premier commentaire était aussi le bon ! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court mais le boulot c'est le boulot, et c'est prenant… J'essaierai de poster le 5ème avant la fin de la semaine !**

**Pour répondre à vos charmants commentaires :**

**Edwin : boude si tu veux mais je suis pas vieille !**

**Tashiya**** : je suis bien d'accord avec toi elle a eu une chance hallucinante la fille ! mais bon… Au fait dans ton commentaire tu me marques que c'est original MAIS pas mal… Pourquoi mais ? Ca va pas ensemble d'habitude ?**

**CrazyShadowmoon**** : Merci pour on commentaire ! Et pour les réponses aux questions que tu te poses, il suffit de lire la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous…**

- _Tu te souviens de ton nom au moins ?_

- _Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle…_

Elle s'arrêta. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait honte de son nom mais… Elle n'était plus très sûre que… Plus elle réfléchissait plus sa blessure à la tête la lançait. Finalement elle secoua la tête :

- Je ne sais plus…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait bien besoin de ça tiens ! En plus d'être paumée au milieu de nulle part avec un homme dont elle ignorait tout, il fallait qu'elle ne se connaisse plus elle-même ! Elle soupira :

- J'ai tout oublié ! Tout ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici !

Le ninja fronça les sourcils.

- Ca, je pense que je peux te l'expliquer assez facilement… Mon village et celui d'Oto No Kuni ont toujours eu des relations un peu…tendues. Et, l'autre jour, alors que j'étais en patrouille avec mon équipe, nous avons été attaqué par des ninjas de ce village. Je me suis retrouvé en seul à seul avec l'un d'eux et, pour me rendre plus vulnérable, celui-ci s'est servi d'une technique spéciale afin de nous transporter tous les deux le plus loin possible : ici. Nous avons combattu un bon moment et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, il a alors utilisé une autre technique de téléportation. Seul problème : comme il n'avait presque plus de chakra, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la technique de manière traditionnelle, il a donc fait un échange de place au lieu d'un simple changement, et pour être sûr que ça ne rate pas, il a utilisé sa technique sur un jumeau astral. En fait, c'est tombé sur toi parce que tu es né le même jour et à la même heure que lui (**les jumeaux astraux ne tiennent pas compte de l'année**)…

- Mais…Mais ça veut dire qu'un fou furieux se ballade dans ma ville en ce moment !

- Bah, il était très affaibli, il n'aura posé aucun problème aux ninjas de ton village…

- Sauf que…on n'a pas de ninjas là bas !

- Vous n'avez pas de ninjas ? **Le jeune homme semblait stupéfait**. Mais, comment faîtes-vous si vous êtes attaqués ?

- On n'est pas attaqué... Mais si on l'était on aurait d'autres moyens de se défendre !

- Donc : pas d'inquiétudes à avoir !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Finalement la jeune fille releva la tête, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux :

- Monsieur, comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi ?

Le ninja se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu déstabilisé.

- Je ne sais pas… Il hésita moment avant d'ajouter. Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Je m'appelle Kakashi.

Elle soupira :

- C'est quand même plus facile d'avoir un nom… Je pense que je vais en prendre un le temps de retrouver le mien… Même… Même s'il va me revenir bientôt ! N'est-ce pas ?

Le copy ninja sentit comme une pointe de supplication dans sa voix.

- J'en suis persuadé…

La jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire avant de se mettre à réfléchir à voix haute :

- Alors, un nom qui puisse m'aller…

- Suki ?

Il avait dit ça machinalement, sans réfléchir. Maintenant, rien que de penser à la signification de ce nom, il avait une légère envie de disparaître temporairement sous terre. Pourtant, loin de s'en étonner, elle sourit et hocha la tête.

- Ca me va … Ca a une signification particulière ?

Le ninja fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser paraître l'ahurissement qui était temporairement le sien : comment était-il possible qu'elle n'est pas compris ?

- N…non. _Mentit-il._

La jeune fille trouva le ton de la voix de Kakashi étrange mais quand elle voulut lui en faire la remarque, elle fut prise d'une sorte de vertige : tout devint bleu autour d'elle, et ce fut comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Il tombait doucement et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Le ninja eut juste le temps d'étendre son bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle entendait sa voix comme si celle-ci était très loin :

- Je suis sûr que c'est cette blessure à la tête ! Si tu m'avais laissé la soigner avant aussi !

Encore une fois il y eut la sensation du chakra qui coulait dans sa plaie, de la douleur qui diminuait…mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Le jeune homme l'allongea sur son lit de feuilles. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser seule dans cet état, il se contenta de guetter un moment à l'entrée de la caverne d'où il put abattre un lièvre imprudent. Il réunit rapidement un tas de branchages à un emplacement qui avait manifestement déjà servi pour le foyer de la veille et murmura tout en faisant les signes adéquats avec les mains :

- Goukkakyu no jutsu.

Il souffla ensuite doucement une boule de feu sur les branchages qui s'enflammèrent et brûlèrent bientôt suffisamment fort pour y faire cuire le lièvre. Suki, toujours à moitié évanouie regardait la scène en se demandant si elle était en train de rêver ou si elle était simplement devenue folle. Quand le repas fut cuit, Kakashi en apporta un morceau à la jeune fille mais celle-ci n'était pas en état de manger. Il pris alors dans son sac un petit bol dans lequel il hacha la viande, qu'il mélangea à de l'eau et fit chauffer à nouveau. Au prix de nombreux efforts, Suki réussit à avaler le bouillon et ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle était seule. Un peu inquiète, elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte où elle trouva le ninja en pleine lecture. Entendant un bruit de pas, il rangea précipitamment son bouquin et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle décida aussitôt de ne rien lui dire de ses hallucinations de la veille. **( Quand il crache des flammes… )**

- Oui, merci.

Silence…

- Suki ?

- Humm ?_ La jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées._ Quoi ?

- J…j'ai bien réfléchit et, je crois qu'il existe un moyen pour que tu puisse rentrer chez toi.

**Ben voilà c'est la fin… du chapitre. Donc lâchez vos comm et la suite sera bientôt là !**


	5. Mort aux morts !

**Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais mon ordi est tombé en panne et j'ai dû refaire entièrement mon chapitre, sur un autre ordi… Bon ! Trève de bavardages : merci à Subakun-sensei et à Schismatik pour leurs commentaires, même si je ne comprends pas la remarque du premier vu qu'il y a déjà des tirets il me semble… Enfin bon ! Bonne lecture !**

_- J…j'ai bien réfléchit et, je crois qu'il existe un moyen pour que tu puisse rentrer chez toi._

La jeune fille en resta sans voix. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle ? Elle n'osait y croire. Kakashi, un peu gêné par son silence, continua néanmoins :

Mais je te préviens que c'est une solution qui te demandera beaucoup de courage et de temps...

De temps ?

Entre dix et vingt ans...

La jeune fille soupira. Evidemment ! Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'une gentille fée allait apparaître et la renvoyer chez elle d'un coup de baguette ? Quoique, au point où elle en était, elle ne voyait pas non plus en quoi ç'aurait été étonnant...

Et, c'est quoi cette solution ?

Tu dois devenir ninja.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

Hein ? Mais j'y connais rien en arts martiaux moi ! Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi savoir taper sur les gens peut m'aider à rentrer chez moi...

Kakashi soupira.

Etre ninja ce n'est pas seulement savoir taper sur les gens : c'est d'abord apprendre à se défendre et à défendre ceux que l'on aime... Et je peux t'assurer que c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour rentrer chez toi : si tu apprends à malaxer correctement ton chakra, tu pourras utiliser la même technique que ton jumeau astral afin de le faire revenir ici, et de te renvoyer chez toi. Malheureusement, c'est une technique digne d'un AMBU... Il est plus qu'improbable qu'en commençant à ton âge tu atteignes jamais un tel niveau.

Suki réfléchit un moment :

De toutes façons si c'est le seul moyen ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer... Mais, c'est quoi le chakra ?

C'est le mélange des deux énergies qui circulent dans ton corps : l'une, l'énergie vitale est là dès ta naissance, l'autre, l'énergie spirituelle, s'acquiert par la pratique et l'entraînement, quand tu mélanges les deux tu obtiens du chakra... C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu allumer le feu hier soir, et que je t'ai récupérée sur la falaise.

Sur la falaise ? Je croyais que vous aviez grimpé...

Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai fait comme ça.

Le ninja s'approcha de la paroi de la grotte, y posa un pied, puis l'autre, et commença à marcher dessus, d'abord à la perpendiculaire, puis à l'envers. Arrivé au milieu du plafond, tête en bas, il se tourna vers elle pour voir sa réaction. Elle resta un moment sans voix avant de s'exclamer :

Mais... Mais si vous savez faire ça alors ça veut dire que vous avez bien craché du feu hier soir ! Je saurais jamais faire ça moi ! Personne n'a de chakra là d'où je viens, et moi non plus !

Le ninja en tomba du plafond. Ayant juste le réflexe de mettre les pieds vers le bas au dernier moment, il releva la tête, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas failli se vautrer lamentablement :

Comment ça pas de chakra ? C'est complètement impossible ! Tout le monde a du chakra !

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit la main et dit :

Place ta main au-dessus et concentre toi.

Elle obéit et, pendant un moment, ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit de la cascade voisine. Kakashi retira sa main :

Tu avais raison tu n'as...

Et le ninja disparu dans un nuage de fumée...

**_Moi_ : Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Des commentaires ?**

** : Oui ! Le mien ! Comment oses-tu couper à un moment pareil ? Alors que c'est la clef de l'intrigue ? Le début de la trame principale ? L'entrée du personnage le plus important ? De l'héroïque héraut ! Du...**

**_Moi_ : STOP ! Je me rends ! D'accord : on continue ! Va casser les oreilles des personnages mais laisse les miennes tranquille...**

**_Kakashi & Suki_ : De quoi ? On devait être que tous les deux à la base ! Et quitte à faire venir quelqu'un...Pourquoi LUI ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pour mériter ça ?**

**_Moi_ : SILENCE ! C'est MOI qui écris, c'est MOI qui décide ! Et le prochain qui l'ouvre se prendra une météorite sur la tête au prochain chapitre !**

** : ...**

**_Kakashi & Suki_ : ...**

**_Moi_ : Bien ! On va pouvoir reprendre : on en était à _Et le ninja disparu dans un nuage de fumée... _(Notez la présence révélatrice des trois petits points : on sent qu'il devrait pas tarder à se passer quelque chose...) **

Suki resta un moment immobile, trop stupéfaite pour bouger, elle entendit alors du bruit dans les fourrées, puis des voix :

Toujours aussi discret...

Ma discrétion n'est pas en cause ! C'est ta vigilance ininterrompue, et ce même quand tu comptes fleurette, qui t'as permis l'exploit de réaliser ma présence !

Je ne comptais pas fleurette...

Tu dis ça mais ton écarlacité dément tes propos ! Rien ne peut échapper à mon regard investigateur...

Et ce silence coupable prouve qu'une fois de plus ma verve t'a laissé pantois !

Suki vit alors Kakashi sortir des buissons, l'air particulièrement fatigué, en compagnie d'un...curieux personnage. Celui-ci était habillé d'une tenue moulante verte, ressemblant un peu à celle d'un homme grenouille, il avait une coupe au bol et les plus gros sourcils que la jeune fille ait jamais vu... Elle remarqua aussi qu'il portait le bandeau ninja du village de Kakashi. Quand il l'aperçut, il prit aussitôt ce qu'il devait considérer comme une pose cool, le pouce brandit en avant et la petite étincelle dans le sourire :

Salut ! Moi c'est Gaï !

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée. Le ninja se tourna alors vers Kakashi :

Désolé vieux mais je crois que ma grande pulcritude et mon charisme viennent de conquérir ta belle !

Kakashi se tourna vers Suki, l'air un peu inquiet. Il se détendit tout de suite en voyant la tête que faisait la jeune fille :

Je suis désolé, il est tout le temps comme ça...

... C'est pas grave. Il parle quelle langue ?

La même que nous à ce qu'il prétend. Personnellement, je suis sûr qu'il invente des mots...

Ce n'est pas parce que ton vocabulaire frôle l'analphabétisme que tu dois m'accuser de néologismitude !

Prenant finalement le parti d'ignorer Gaï, Kakashi s'assit à côté de Suki :

Ce que j'allais te dire avant que... l'autre ne nous interrompe...

Donc vous faisiez quelque chose !

Sans se décourager devant le double regard accablé auquel il eut droit, le ninja aux

collants verts garda la pose ''doigt accusateur pointé sur les accusés''. Kakashi reprit, se contrôlant visiblement pour ne pas balancer un kunaï dans les cordes vocales, ô combien trop utilisées, de son ''ami''.

J'étais en effet en train de doser la quantité de chakra que Suki peut émettre...

Suki ? Nom ravissant qui vous va très bien mademoiselle ! Et alors ? Elle est prodigieusement douée c'est ça ?

Elle n'en émet pas une goutte...

**Cher lecteurs, pour la première fois et en exclusivité, j'ai la joie de vous présenter un moment de pur bonheur : Gaï ne sachant pas quoi dire ! Profitez ça ne durera pas...**

Après un temps de stupéfaction, le ninja aux gros sourcils dit :

Comment ça pas de chakra ? Mais, tous les êtres vivants produisent du chakra ! Si elle n'en produit pas alors ça veut dire que...

Le ninja se tourna vers la jeune fille, brandit un kunaï dans sa direction et se mit à hurler :

Tu es démasquée vile zombine putride ! Retourne seule aux enfers ou je serai contraint de t'y renvoyer par la force !

Le ninja prit le silence stupéfait de la jeune fille pour de l'entêtement spectral et lança son

kunaï.

**Bouh ! Bouh ! Bouh ! Si c'est ce que vous pensez vous avez bien raison ! Non mais ! Quel manque d'originalité tout de même ! De tous les chapitres où elle est censée mourir, c'est le deuxième où elle va se prendre un kunaï ! Bouh ! Bouh ! Bouh !**

**Lâchez vos coms et je mettrais la suite demain !**


	6. Un retourà la case départ ?

**6- Un retour...à la case départ ?**

Il avait visé le milieu du front : un coup mortel. Kakashi rattrapa l'arme par le manche sans même regarder dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas quitté Gaï des yeux et ce devait être réciproque car celui-ci rattrapa sans difficultés son kunaï quand le ninja lui jeta à la tête.

Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes complètement dingue !

Suki venait de se remettre du choc, et après un rapide calcul de probabilités de ses chances

de survie sans l'intervention de Kakashi, elle avait ressentit comme un léger agacement.

Vous auriez pu me tuer avec vos conneries !

Mais c'était mon objectif principal ! De toutes façons peu te chaut puisque tu es déjà morte ! Et si môsieur Hatake ne m'avait pas empêché... Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Est-ce l'habitude de notre rivalité qui t'y a poussé ? Ha ha ! Je t'ai démasqué ! Tu veux l'éliminer avant moi et t'en attribuer le mérite alors même que c'est moi qui l'ai confondue ! Tu me sous-estimes ! D'ailleurs je te parie que je l'aurais renvoyée d'où elle vient dans cinq minutes : si je perd je ferai tout le trajet jusqu'à Konoha sur les mains !

Elle n'est pas morte : elle vient de l'autre côté...

Après quelques brèves explications, il fût décidé que seule l'hokage pourrait apporter une

solution à ce problème. La journée n'étant pas très avancée, ils entamèrent immédiatement le retour d'une manière plutôt original : Gaï ne revient jamais sur sa parole... La situation aurait put être amusante pour Suki s'il ne s'était pas avéré que même en marchant sur les mains le ninja était plus rapide qu'elle ! Au bout d'un (long, long, très long) moment, il devint évident qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme ; s'en apercevant, Kakashi ralentit petit à petit son allure et Gaï en profita pour accélérer sur un :

Plus vite les mollusques ! On se croirait dans une course de limaces valétudinaires ! Tu vois Kakashi ? Une fois de plus ma discipline de fer triomphe de tes faibles capacités innées ! C'est une nouvelle victoire pour... Hé ! mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Je suis fatigué, on fait une pause.

Quoi ? Toi fatigué ? Mais ça fait à peine 6 heures qu'on marche ! Tu veux donc ternir la réputation de notre village ?

Ecoute si tu ne peux pas tenir en place, tu n'as qu'à aller t'occuper de la bande de brigands qui nous suit depuis une demi-heure...

Pourquoi faire ? Ils ne nous ont pas importuné que je sache ?

On est suivi !

Suki regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle avait dit : elle allait vraiment passer pour un boulet maintenant !

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche mais Gaï lui coupa la parole :

Oui, nous sommes traqué par une bande de vils truands, 14 pour être précis, d'on un qui boite, et ils sont plus bruyants qu'une bande d'_alouatas seniculus_ pris d'assaut par des _pulex_... Comment as-tu pu ne pas réaliser leur présence ?

Et si tu allais t'en occuper au lieu de dire des bêtises ? Ces brigands sont les restes d'une bande avec laquelle nous avons eu quelques démêlés...

C'est bon Kakashi ! J'ai compris ! Vous voulez rester seuls ! Non seulement tu me fais comprendre, sans le moindre tact d'ailleurs, que je gêne ; mais en plus tu m'envoies faire ton sale boulot ! Peuh !

Gaï tourna les paumes, ses talons se trouvant un peu trop éloignés du sol pour que les bouger ait une incidence sur sa position **(Argh ! Ce crétin est contagieux !)**, et disparut dans les fourrés. Débarrassée momentanément de son permanent regard réprobateur, Suki se laissa tomber sur une souche. Les six dernières heures avaient été les plus fatigantes de sa vie : les deux ninjas avaient d'abord pensés se déplacer d'arbres en arbres mais s'étaient rappelés à temps que le saut sur plus de dix mètres nécessite un certain entraînement, que ce soit en longueur ou en hauteur, entraînement que n'avait pas la jeune fille... Elle avait eu un faux espoir quand Gaï avait déclaré qu'ils iraient en marchant...mais la notion de marche n'était manifestement pas la même sur sa planète ! Au loin Suki entendit des éclats de rire, sûrement les brigands qui découvraient Gaï en train de faire le poirier, puis il y eut un silence pesant, suivis de près par des cris de colère, puis de peur. Pour finir, il y eut un hurlement si horrible que même le buisson derrière Suki frissonna... Avant que la jeune fille ait pu faire quoique ce soit, un homme en jaillit, la bâillonnant d'une main, et l'attrapant de l'autre, il disparut avec elle dans les fourrés. Kakashi, trop occupé à guetter le retour de Gaï, ne s'était aperçut de rien.

Après avoir assommé la jeune fille, l'homme avait couru silencieusement pendant une dizaine de minutes. Enfin sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi, il déposa le corps qu'il portait sur son épaule, sorti un couteau et l'enfonça dans la gorge de celle qui avait fait tuer ses compagnons, ceux-ci étaient vengés...


	7. A l'eau !

**7- A l'eau !**

Kakashi était en train de guetter le retour de Gaï quand une violente explosion retentit dans le lointain. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche, et cherchant quelque chose dans les branches demanda :

Besoin d'aide pour descendre ?

Non c'est bon, je devrai y arriver... Après tout il ne doit pas y avoir plus de trois mètres entre moi et le sol...

Hum... J'aurais plutôt dit cinq.

Cinq !

Un problème ?

Ben... En fait, j'avais pas encore regardé en bas : je crois que je vais rester là finalement.

Compris, j'arrive.

Le ninja concentra le chakra sous ses pieds et entama l'ascension de l'arbre, à sa manière. Arrivé au niveau de la branche de Suki (**Car c'était elle ! Tadaa !**) il se pencha vers elle, glissa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, la souleva, et descendit l'arbre comme il l'avait monté. Alors qu'il allait la poser au sol Gaï entra dans la clairière en criant :

Kakashi !

L'interpellé eut le réflexe d'interrompre son mouvement et le ninja-poirier vit donc Suki dans les bras de Kakashi :

Aha ! Je le savais ! Je l'avais pressenti ! J'en étais sûr !

Kakashi reposa la jeune fille rougissante en levant les yeux au ciel :

Arrête ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Si ! Je le savais que c'était une zombine ! Seule une morte, aveugle de surcroît, pourrait être dans TES bras après m'avoir vu ! D'ailleurs... Hé !

Le ninja fit un bond sur les mains, évitant de justesse un kunaï qui se ficha dans l'arbre derrière lui. Kakashi porta instinctivement la main et sa réserve et constata que celle-ci était ouverte et que c'était donc bien l'un des siens que Suki venait de lancer.

Pas mal... Tu vises bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun entraînement : je pense que tu pourras devenir très bonne au tir de kunaï.

C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire quand cette macchabée a manqué m'étriper !

Vous, fermez-la ou je recommence !

La jeune fille était furieuse : non seulement elle s'était retrouvée en haut d'un arbre sans savoir comment pendant qu'un brigand kidnappait une autre elle, mais en plus ce crétin des bois revenait en rajouter une couche avec ses obsessions cadavériques !

Si ça n'ennuie personne, j'apprécierai que l'on m'explique et comment je suis arrivée en haut de cet arbre, et pourquoi cet imbécile s'obstine à me prendre pour une morte alors qu'on a passé 20 minutes à lui expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas de chakra !

Pour ça c'est simple ! Seule une morte n'ayant plus que les os sous la peau pourrait…

Ferme-la cinq minutes tu veux ?

Quoi !

Tu ne trompes personne Gaï ! Si tu reviens toujours sur cette histoire de zombie c'est que tu n'es pas capable de répondre à l'autre question je me trompe ?

Comment oses-tu douter de mes capacités ? S'il n'y avait pas une jeune fille ici je t'expectorerai mon mépris à la figure ! N'importe quel gennin saurait répondre !

Dîtes… Si vous respectiez autant ma présence que vous l'avez dit, peut-être que vous arrêteriez de me faire passer pour une cruche ! Vous pourriez commencer par répondre à la question par exemple !

Gaï la dévisagea un moment, stupéfait. Suki avait dit ça relativement calmement mais le ton de sa voix laissait présager qu'au prochain mot de travers, elle lui ferait manger un kunai. Il battit intérieurement en retraite et dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

Etant donné l'explosion que j'ai entendue, je suppose que Kakashi a simplement échangée ta place avec celle de la branche qu'il avait truffée d'explosifs en cas d'attaque par les arbres… Je me trompe ?

Le ninja copieur tourna la tête en signe de négation puis, regardant le soleil :

On a encore le temps d'arriver à Konoha avant la nuit si on se dépêche. Venez.

Le trio avança encore une demi-heure silencieusement avant de déboucher sur un lac immense. Des montagnes se découpaient en ombres chinoises dans le couchant. Gaï s'exclama :

Konoha est dans ces montagnes !

Avant de s'écrouler lamentablement par terre parce qu'il avait oublié que désigner un objet en écartant les bras n'est pas conseillé quand on se sert des dits bras pour tenir debout. Suki ne lui accorda pas un regard de compassion, se contentant de regarder de tous les côtés comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Kakashi s'en aperçut :

Un problème ?

Hein ? Non rien je me demandai juste où était le pont…

Le pont ? Ouahahahahah ! Qu'elle est drôle ! Un pont ! Et pourquoi pas un bateau tant qu'elle y est ! Ouap !

Je peux te donner quelques kunais si tu veux… Ca t'évitera de devoir prendre les miens pour le faire taire.

La jeune fille souris au ninja copieur.

Je veux bien oui. Merci !

_Elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en a l'air… Puisque c'est comme ça je finis la route sans eux ! De toutes façons ils sont beaucoup trop lents…_

Le ninja-grenouille déclara :

J'en ai marre de ce cirque ! On se traîne ! Puisque c'est comme ça : le premier arrivé a gagné !

Et il partit en courant sur l'eau devant les yeux médusés de Suki qui ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle allait faire pour s'en sortir dignement cette fois.


	8. Trop d'eau !

**8- Trop d'eau !**

La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kakashi. Son regard ne traduisait aucune surprise, la situation était donc normale pour tout le monde…sauf elle ! Suki ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était encore étonnée, après tout elle n'était plus à ça près ! Le ninja copieur soupira en regardant son rival accélérer l'allure pour être sûr d'arriver en premier, posa un pied sur l'eau et commença à marcher à sa suite. Au bout de trois-quatre pas il se rendit cependant compte que Suki n'avait pas suivi.

Un problème ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, une fois de plus elle allait passer pour une cruche… elle n'était même pas fichue de marcher sur l'eau ! Quoique… Elle n'avait même pas essayé ! Après tout si ce monde contenait des gens capable de marcher au plafond, pourquoi pas de l'eau solide ?

Non non ! Tout va bien ! J'arrive.

Elle s'approcha suspicieusement du bord du lac et regarda au fond. L'eau était relativement claire et elle voyait bien que dès le bord, la profondeur dépassait de loin les cinq mètres, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait de passerelle à fleur d'eau nulle part, des fois qu'ils n'aient pas VRAIMENT marché sur l'eau… Rien. Elle hésitait encore un peu mais comme Kakashi avait la tête de celui qui commence sérieusement à se poser des questions, elle inspira un grand coup, posa un pied sur un nénuphar, puis l'autre. De son côté le ninja copieur venait de se rappeler que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra, il essaya de la prévenir mais celle-ci était déjà sur l'eau. Ou plutôt, dedans. Heureusement pour elle, Suki savait nager, et elle rejoignit sans mal le bord du lac. Elle allait s'asseoir dessus quand elle se rappela soudainement un détail d'importance. Jetant un regard embarrassé à Kakashi qui venait dans sa direction, visage impassible, elle prit finalement le parti de rester dans l'eau.

Heu… Tu ne sors pas ?

Non.

Elle est froide pourtant en cette saison…

Là n'est pas la question, j'aime mieux rester dans l'eau.

Ce lac fait plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre, tu comptes vraiment le traverser à la nage ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Bon, ok. C'est quoi le problème ?

Il n'y a aucun problème ! Tout baigne !

Le ninja se gratta la tête, un peu embarrassé. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre les femmes d'habitude, mais là ça le dépassait…

Au fait, pourquoi tu as fait ça si tu savais que tu n'y arriverais pas ?

Comment je pouvais savoir que j'y arriverai pas ? Vous faîtes ça comme si c'était naturel ! je me suis dit que ça devait l'être !

Oui, mais pour des ninjas…

Elle haussa les épaules, vexée. Kakashi sourit derrière son masque avant de lui tendre la main.

C'est très gentil, mais vraiment, je préfère rester en bas.

Tu vas attraper froid…

Pas grave, je suis beaucoup mieux comm…hé !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le ninja lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva debout sur l'eau mais la sensation était la même que lorsqu'il l'avait endormie et elle manqua perdre connaissance. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et attendit qu'elle ait retrouvé tous ses moyens avant de la laisser reprendre appuis sur l'eau.

Ca va aller ? Décidemment tu réagis de plus en plus bizarrement au chakra…

Ca…Ca va.

Elle regarda en dessous d'elle, réalisa la situation dans laquelle elle était et se raccrocha à lui.

Heu… Suki, tant que je te tiens et que je fais passer le chakra dans ton corps tu ne risques rien. Pas besoin de t'accrocher comme ça…

Elle avait agis instinctivement et cette phrase lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il devait être en train de s'imaginer, surtout qu'il y avait toujours LE détail ! Ecarlate, elle recula vivement, mais le fait qu'il soit obligé de lui tenir la main pour l'empêcher de couler l'empêcha de se tourner pour cacher sa couleur. Il ferma son œil et elle en déduisis qu'il se payait sa tête sous son masque.

C'est pas mieux hors de l'eau ?

Ben… (soudain un éclair de génie la traversa) Il fait froid quand même…

Attends, je vais te passer ma veste.

Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement, elle allait pouvoir cacher la transparence nouvelle que son T-shirt blanc avait acquis au contact de l'eau mouillée. Mais c'était sans compter la séance de gymnastique obligatoire qu'ils durent se payer pour réussir à passer la veste des épaules de Kakashi aux siennes sans se lâcher ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de contorsions elle eut enfin le plaisir de mettre une barrière entre son soutien-gorge et les yeux extérieurs… Et il purent songer à rejoindre l'autre crétin qui avait disparu à l'avant depuis longtemps. Le lac était vraiment immense et elle avait du mal à voir l'autre bord. Elle se dit que si quelqu'un avait pu les voir tous les deux, se tenant la main en se promenant AU MILIEU d'un lac, il se serait vraiment posé des questions… Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle s'aperçut que la main de Kakashi se resserrait. Levant la tête vers lui, elle vit qu'il s'était crispé, et qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose.

Kakashi ?

Hum ?

Il y a un problème ?

Je ne sais pas… Il m'a semblé entendre…

Il n'eut pas le tendre de finir sa phrase. Un énorme dragon d'eau venait de jaillir devant eux.


	9. Requinquiem

**Requinquiem :**

D'un bond, Kakashi les mit hors de la trajectoire du monstre, qui disparut après avoir provoqué une énorme vague à l'endroit de son impact. Sautant par dessus le mur d'eau, le ninja se mit à courir en direction du village.

- Je ne sais pas qui nous attaque, mais vu la puissance de ses jutsus, je ne vais pas pouvoir le battre avec une seule main ! Et si je te laisse dans l'eau tu seras beaucoup trop exposée ! Notre seule chance, c'est de sortir du lac.

- Tu pourrais pas t'envoler ?

- De quoi !

- Bah je sais pas moi ! ... (respire parce que parler et courir en même temps c'est fatigant) Tu marches sur les murs et sur l'eau, tu fais des bonds de douze mètres, et tu craches le feu ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu volerais pas !

- Pour cracher du feu, faut une bouche, les pieds suffisent pour marcher sur l'eau et les murs, mais je ne peux pas voler, parce que j'ai pas d'ailes ! C'est tout.

- Le grand Kakashi qui s'enfuit ? dit une voix rocailleuse. Voilà qui est inhabituel !

Une tête apparut juste devant les pieds de Suki, qui fit un bond pour l'esquiver:

- Yaaaark ! Un requin qui parle !

- Un requin ? Il avait un sabre ?

- Ben…

Le dit-requin apparu devant eux, leur barrant la route. Le ninja poussa un soupir exaspéré, stoppant sa course pour mieux faire face à son adversaire :

On peut savoir ce que tu fais là Kisame ? La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ?

Arrête-toi Kakashi, ce n'était qu'un échauffement la dernière fois !

Je veux bien le croire… Quand je pense que tu t'es fais battre par Gaï…

Par Gaï ! On a rien à craindre alors…

Suki regretta ses paroles aussitôt que celles-ci eurent franchi ses lèvres. Le regard de Kisame n'était pas franchement aimable…

Toi, t'as de la chance que mes consignes soient de te ramener vivante… Remarque le chapitre de la torture n'a pas été abordé, alors on pourra toujours s'arranger…

Sur ces mots l'homme-requin dégaina son sabre et le lança sur eux. Kakashi sauta sur le côté, la tirant toujours par la main. D'un geste vif, il dégaina un kunaï de la poche de sa veste…absente ? Il réalisa alors que c'était toujours Suki qui la portait.

Bon, dit-il en esquivant un suiton, j'imagine que ton T-shirt n'est toujours pas sec, donc toujours pas opaque, et qu'il est par conséquent hors de question que je te demande de me rendre ma veste…

D…de quoi ?

Suki piqua le plus beau fard de toute l'histoire du fard fardé. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais un mouvement brusque que fit le ninja pour la mettre hors de la trajectoire d'un coup de sabre lui coupa la parole. Celui-ci ajouta :

Je ne peux pas faire les signes avec une seule main et je doute que tu acceptes que j'utilise mes armes là où elles se trouvent.

Suki baissa les yeux sur les poches à kunaïs situé sur sa poitrine et se confirma intérieurement la supposition du ninja. Celui-ci continua :

Par conséquent, il va falloir que tu m'aides : pour commencer tu vas t'accrocher à mon épaule, ensuite je te charge de maintenir son attention occupée par un maximum de tir de shurikens et kunais, ok ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et, plaçant sa main gauche sur l'épaule du ninja, dégaina un kunai de la droite. Trop occupée à ne pas se tromper de poche, elle ne vit pas le mouvement que fit le ninja copieur pour relever son bandeau. Kisame commençait manifestement à être énervé par le fait que ses adversaires discutent en plein combat et ses coups redoublèrent de vitesse. Suki était bien entendu incapable de suivre le rythme d'esquive du ninja aux lectures douteuses en temps normal mais ses jambes agissant comme indépendamment de sa volonté, elle décida de les ignorer et s'appliqua à rendre l'immobilité insalubre à face de requin. Kakashi, de son côté, s'aperçut très vite que se servir d'une technique de marionnettiste en plein combat en ne l'ayant vue utilisée que l'unique fois nécessaire à sa copie était un exercice pour le moins difficile. Réalisant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans renforts, il murmura :

Suki, dans la troisième poche-tube à partir de la droite, il y a un rouleau et je vais en avoir besoin…

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et, pendant que ses pieds effectuaient un bond trois fois plus haut que le dernier record effectué dans son monde avec une perche, ses doigts cherchèrent le moyen d'ouvrir la drôle de poche. Comprenant finalement que celle-ci s'ouvrait par en dessous, elle en tira un rouleau de papier qu'elle tendit au ninja. Celui-ci s'en saisit sans se retourner, se baissa dans un synchronisme parfait avec la jeune fille et, se mordant le pouce jusqu'au sang, fit rapidement quelques signes sur le rouleau avant d'apposer son **Suiton Tsuiga no Jutsu sur l'eau.**

** Aussitôt, une dizaine de chiens apparurent et se ruèrent sur Kisame. Suki mit sa stupéfaction de côté et projeta une salve de shuriken en direction du pseudo requin, celle-ci détournant son attention suffisamment longtemps pour que les chiens puissent entrer dans le périmètre de son sabre. Alors que Kisame bondissait en l'air pour échapper aux molosses, un monstrueux bouledogue rejoignit Kakashi qui dit, sans quitter Kisame du regard :**

**Saute sur son dos, il vas t'emmener en lieu sûr le temps que je règle son compte à la face de Morue.**

** Suki resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule du ninja : elle avait toujours eu une peur bleue des chiens et celui-ci était de loin le plus gros qu'elle ai jamais vu ! Intrigué par son silence, le ninja copieur tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du molosse :**

**Je te promets qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, mais il ne va plus falloir très longtemps à l'autre thon pour se tirer du pétrin et redevenir dangereux, c'est le seul moyen pour te mettre hors de danger.**

** Suki fit un violent effort sur elle-même et tournant la tête vers lui elle commença d'acquiescer quand :**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! **


End file.
